


Five Nights, Five Hearts and Five Different Times

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Purple Guys unknowingly annoying each other, Alternate Timelines, Attempted Kidnapping, Babysitting, Deal with a Devil, Dreams and Nightmares, Having to ask for help, Heartless (Kingdom Hearts) - Freeform, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Spoilers, Kingdom Hearts III Spoilers, Mike and Michael might be separate people, Multi, Murder, Past Xehanort and Eqraqus friendship, Post-The Bite of '83, The Bite of '87, The Unversed (Kingdom Hearts), Two Springtraps, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: Things go wrong when five different people, a Nobody scientist, a Keyblade Master, Pete the enemy of Mickey Mouse himself, Riku and Sora, a unlikely face all wind up in the world of a town gripped by murders and a haunted pizzeria company, all at different points in time and space an one alternate universe.But can they tackle Unversed, Heartless, Dream Eaters, Nobodies and the resident Hostile animatronics along with the purple guy's alternate selves?
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Vexen & Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Vexen's Denial: Quintus Noctus at Freddy Fazbear's(FNAF1, 1993)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vexen, Zexion and Demyx wind up dealing with supernatural animatronics, Shadow globes, hauntings and funny looking Heartless with emotion themed faces. But is everything really okay in the town of Hurricane, along with the snobbish night shift guard, Mike Schmidt?

This world was odd, Vexen thought as he checked the hiring policy for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, in the town of Hurricane, Utah during what was the year 1993, with all the annoying music, missing people posters and things called cell-phones in a world he could barely see the letters of the world's name in the report. Somehow the Heartless weren't interested in attacking people who weren't employed by Fazbear here, so he'd decided to put in his application under an alias to investigate. "There has to be some scientific method for why the Heartless are attracted to a tacky and rubbish pizza chain. In the middle of a world we barely even have finished the recon on."

He complained to Demyx back in Castle XII as the Melodious Nocturne stated a simple solution. "Maybe the bosses are munny laundering? I've been on the dayshift and those animatronics still smell grody." After a few days of reporting back to Xemnas about the odd mortality rate of the Fazbear night guards while doing recon, he'd gotten a haircut for his long blond hair so it would fit in the cap and changed into the Fazbear purple night shift guard uniform, ready to start his first shift undercover. The superior seemed oddly surprised to hear from the Unnamed World though. Almost like he'd been there before..

The manager, a guy wearing a tacky orange shirt and brown jeans along with mismatched gold watches called Robby Mallack looked at his CV before clapping Vexen on the back. "Alright Mr Verne Exit, good to see you all dressed up for the shift. Not exactly got a university grad in the Fazbear family, apart from that Scott Call guy. "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria, where Fantasy and Fun come to life!" That's our company motto I'm quoting in the brochure, like I did when that dean Mikie guy offered to work the day shift. So make sure not to let the animatronics out of your sight. This town could use new blood after those three teens skipped town in the 80s. You'll start from 12:00 am and end at six, we'll give you the pay check at the end of the week." 

Feeling suspicious, Vexen briefly channelled the ice magic in his hands, before raising his eyebrows in confusion. Somehow only a small amount of snowflakes blew through the restaurant. "This world seems to either have lower magic, or the phenomena preventing world travel must be worse then what I thought. So Demyx already investigated earlier? Maybe I'm avoiding him too much." Vexen thought as he hurried into the office. It looked cramped and he doubted manifesting his shield would work in something that cramped if he had to fight the animatronics off. 

Mike Schmidt didn't exactly look like he'd expected, all tired with brown eyes and messy red hair and a watch on his hands, but something told him he'd make a good ally. The stoic dependable look mirrored Lexeaus as Mike slurped his milkshake, apart form the lazy back posture. "So we're both the new rookies huh? Name's Mike, Mike Schmidt. Didn't I see your buddy Dean on the day shift?" "Verne Exit. Do something about your back! If we're in for a week, I don't need to call a doctor, at the last minute because of back posture, or a physiotherapist." He muttered at Mike's introduction, before shaking the offered hand. 

Then suddenly there was the sound of ringing as Mike picked up the phone, it must have been Scott. His cheerful voice held a hint of caution as Vexen started writing down anything of note in the notepad. "Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to get you two settled in for your first night. Um I actually worked in that office before you, I'm finishing up my last week as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do just fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"

Mike stopped slurping his drink at the mention of missing people report in 90 days or scrubbed carpets, which Vexen underlined in red with a pen. "He's joking right? I mean no wonder they don't want a repeat of that Bite of 87 thing." Mike whispered while the Phone guy kept on talking about how to keep an eye on the animatronics or they'd be stuffed into animatronic suits. This caught Vexen's attention as he wondered just why the Shadow Heartless were now trying to get into the office. 

Unknown to Vexen, it wasn't just Pureblood Heartless lurking through the pizzeria, as the endoskeletons snapped their fingers, causing two odd heartless to appear, one a yellow chick with a horrified look, the other a purple rabbit with an angry face as Mike looked at Vexen. "What just happened? The job offer didn't mention those animatronics using magic!" "I don't know either. Let's just focus on stopping them from getting into the office." 

Crash! Vexen quickly hid behind a desk in his night guard disguise as the Seer Chick Heartless tried to pound down the right door, no could something that giggled and laughed like a destructive child really be a Heartless? His temporary ally, Mike Schmidt had saved his hide by pushing the door button on the left side. "What the hell was that? A killer animatronic? This wasn't mentioned in the advert brochure!" Oh, how infuriatingly interesting, he got up with a dry chuckle at Mike's yell of panic. "Well it looked like the resident Chica, even though I doubt that's the real Chica. She has purple eyes, not red ones. Rabbit at 3 o clock Mike!" 

The tell-tale sound of Bonnie the Bunny hopping to the left quickly made Vexen press the left side door panel, just as the indigo rabbit animatronic was about to jump at Mike. However, the left door slammed down as the sound of something hitting Bonnie in the face. The clock still read 2:00 as Mike breathed a sigh of relief while struggling to stand up. "Thank god man. I didn't see Bonnie there. We'd better check up of the stage and Pirate's cove." 

"It's not got water, I doubt Fazbear is going to let a swimming pool be put there. So maybe it's a Pirate's trove, not a cove." Vexen joked with as much gusto as he could manage at Mike, with the wordplay. Some Shadow Heartless tried to get in as well, but a few quick Blizzard spells took care off them. Eventually after fending off the actual Chica and Bonnie yet again, the clock reached 6:00 am. Chica had just been about to jump at their faces and scream or suit stuff. But Vexen could tell the odd Heartless were amplifying things as Mike gave him a high five. 

"Oh yeah. We did it. See you next night Verne!" So Mike hurried off as Vexen walked out of the cramped office. He'd briefly noticed the posters flicker into showing crying children and odd heart shaped faces. "This needs investigating. Not Mike, he's an ally, but that flicker. Scott and Robby are hiding something." The Organisation 13 report for whatever the world was called was being typed up, until he saw a purple man covered in spring locks reaching out from his apartment door. " Oh wait, what is that for?" Vexen gasped in surprise as a red liquid poured into his room. "Don't let the truth hide from Mike." The purple man muttered as the hallucination faded away. 

As the sudden rain of blood stopped, he quickly went to get a mop and baking soda, only to notice the letter of the world on the headline of his report hand changed had changed .Five letters, a Q, N, A, A and an F were on the report. A half remembered blur of when he'd lost his heart flickered as he suddenly saw the Fazbear animatronics in a glitchy haze as the words "I should've saved them." flashed onto the screen , as Vexen tried to make his way from a pixelated version of the same pizzeria in the day, during 1987. A pink fox was being led away by the technicians as he could see a fragment of a heart near a bloodied day shift guard. There were also three figures carrying Keyblades nearby. The same strange voice whispered, as a purple guy wearing a face-plated Bonnie costume arrived near the bleeding red haired guard. "Sorry Jeremy. But just like me. You. Won't. Die." Then the pixelated nightmare sequence faded away as Vexen screamed in his room, within Castle Oblivion.

On the following morning on a Tuesday, Zexion arrived in his room with a worried look on his face. "Lexeaus told me you had a nightmare and were screaming something, about not saving them. The Superior told me to come with you to the next world." Vexen winced as his fellow former apprentice nearly tripped on the floor. " Sorry about the mess. I put up a wet floor sign after some sort of nobody covered in Spring locks appeared in the castle and made blood rain in my room. Took me an hour to clean up the mess." 

Zexion winced at the smell of iron in the blood and spring locks, before saying. " Urgh, it smells like old pennies and machine oil here, you weren't kidding. Well what's the world's name for the report?" Vexen got up as they were going to head out to the usual overlook. "It's unsure Zexion. I only found three letters of it. A letter q, n, a, a, with an f to round it up to five. But there aren't many Heartless, well there weren't on my first night, only Purebloods. If things are going to get dangerous, then I won't hold back." 

On the second arrival Demyx showed up in a orange dayshift uniform as he waved, Zexion shrugged. "How can we gather information and find any Heartless if this world's closed off from the castle? Perhaps I should check the Hurricane limits for any Shadow globs?" Vexen just looked through his research notes on the world as he held up the drawing of a hallucination of the spring-locked purple man. "Alright then, you do that, I'll sieve for information at Fazbears about this Bite of 87." 

Robbie Fazbear seemed the most unsure about the Bite, as Demyx was helping clean the tables. "Sorry to burst your bubble, but I wasn't employed during the Bite. Scott probably knows more about it then me, he was there." 

Sure enough, Scott was there in the staff room, as the Nobody scientist cleared his throat, causing the nervous greying human to wince. "I had a nightmare about the Bite of 87 after work. Also there were hallucinations of crying children near the posters. So why is the Bite of 87 such a big deal Scott?" Scott quickly got up from his chair, before moving to explain. 

The sound of the Phone Guy's death was disturbing as Mike was about to have a panic attack, while Vexen tried to help out with as much emotion he could muster. " I know Scott's passed on, but we need to finish these nights. He warned us." 

On Night Five, neither Mike or Vexen were taking any chances, as the phone suddenly garbled something nonsensical from a transcript, of a monk's biography neither of the night guards had read before, but it sounded almost demonic. Then a second voice cut in. "Neither of you really know what happened in the sister location, did you Mike? Or maybe it was a little piece of my own heart that opened your eyes to the truth? But you, heartless one. So much like father, seeking knowledge and power no matter the cost. Well, here I come, to set them free. Who said it was just the second generation to worry about? Hahahahah!" Then the phone hung up as Mike said to Vexen. "Okay, who the hell was that? What second generation?" 

Vexen sighed in frustration as he summoned his shield while sitting down, thank whoever had made the lock on his magic decrease over the nights. "Sounded like the Purple Guy's voice, but younger. Probably a night guard or somebody else related to him that became a victim of the murders. Robbie didn't tell me much about the Sister Location, but there was a Circus Baby's Pizza world in this town." 

A golden version of Bonnie was, but something seemed off. All the other animatronics seemed to hate this one. It seemed almost flawless, with green eye lights, a purple bow tie and comical bunny slippers with a white, yellow, purple and gold colour scheme. Well, if not for the blood dripping off the suit and the moment the golden Bonnie's eyes had flashed purple with sheer rage. 

The Funtime Bonnie's faceplates opened, only to reveal a perfectly preserved human face as Robbie screamed like a girl. "Oh my god! You're the Purple Guy's kid! You look really ugly!" 


	2. Master Aqua, Terra and Ventas's Night Shift: Tragedy struck Pizzaria (Fnaf 2- 1987)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Master Aqua and her friends wind up at a pizzaria world with the Toy Animatronics and the Twisted animatronics trying to help the Unversed break into Fazbear's Pizza, things won't be the same. Also there seems to be more then one purple guy causing trouble in this world.

Aqua's key blade Keyglider was flying through the sea of stars as she looked at the next destination. Just as she was about to head towards the world of Deep Space, a red spiral of code glitched into her own set of co-ordinates. "The answers for Xehanort's past lie at Fazbear's Pizza. I have hacked into the servers to give you and your friends a chance to stop further tragedies in my world, as night guard jobs. Beware the horror lurking beneath the surface of Hurricane. Signed M.A. This seems suspicious but I'll give it a go." 

She quickly sent a few letters, wondering if her heart would reach Terra or Ventas, while unknown to her the sender of the message rested in his apartment in Hurricane while putting on a make up kit to look alive and a fake night guard badge. "Okay, if Xehanort was right about his friend, then whoever Eraqus is probably taught whoever got my message in the Keyblade. I still don't get how this works." He drew out a wire shaped clown faced Keyblade with a multitude of eyes, as a wall of whispering voices winced. "I know it's not ideal, but you being like this is better then nothing Ennard." 

Nobody noticed Vanitas sneak off into the back room as he faded away from the dayshift cameras as Scott rubbed his eyes, as he checked the security feeds. "Okay, I'm pretty sure those teens shouldn't be going to the back room and should stay with their parents. Nobody in Hurricane had yellow eyes apart from that Xavier guy who babysat for Mr Afton three years back. Or was it four?" He didn't notice Adam Mathers reveal a knock out crowbar , as the Purple guy put on a Rachel Rabbit mask. "Sorry Scott, nothing personal. I just need to steal some endos for Doug and Rachel's place. It's just friendly competition for a company.

As the ghosts began to mutter about the new night guards wearing purple and being bad, inside the, Vanitas held out his hand, as if in mutual appreciation of their loss. "Okay you five, let's make a deal. You scratch my back and I'll help you get rid of the bad nightguards." The hand of Freddy Fazbear took it, as the other three 

It was the morning after night five, and Aqua was utterly The Puppet gave a tinkle of dismay as the unversed doppelganger of Withered Freddy put her back into the music box. "Wait Gabriel, what are you doing?" She cried out as the Unversed yelled. "We want out." Then suddenly everybody who didn't have a key blade saw the Mangle move towards the crowd as they knocked all the children back with angry snaps of damaged endoskeleton jaws. The blue haired keyblade master who was exhausted from her own shift with Jeremy, then blinked in horror, when she realised a second bite. "Everybody look out!" Scott the Phone guy yelled, as William Afton briefly wondered if any of the Keybladers had the same qualities as a certain someone, who he'd failed to heart swap with his own son. 

Aqua tried to move to stop the gory scene that was about to happen, only for the scenery to burn and flicker as what looked like a burnt and charred version of the phone guy pulled her wrist and slammed her into a shelf of plushies that tumbled onto her head. "I'm so sorry Aqua. But you see, this second bite is necessary, for a creature like me. You won't interfere, not like those five who arrived four years, or was it five in the past." The feeling of charred flesh was disgusting as she readied a Blizzard spell to get out of Creation's grip, only to see a spray of red as. 

Unknown to Aqua, she didn't realise that Ventas was busy seeing an entirely different Bite of 87. He gasped in horror as he quickly backed away from Jeremy's bleeding body, with a sickening feel of nausea. Then Toy Bonnie rounded onto somebody else with a bloodied mouth, pushing him aside, as the other Toy animatronics tried to hold him back from a man who was bald and wore a purple night guard uniform. "You stupid rabbit, my brother had nothing to do with this! Leave him out of it!" The bald guy quickly moved to get a fire axe, before he was held back by the equally terrified Scott. "No Simon! Toy Bonnie's facial recognition sensors must be faulty. We have to get the ambulance and the cops."

Jeremy didn't have a brother called Simon, right? 

The two shadows animatronic Terra had seen on night 2 and night 3, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie were now being joined by another shadowy rabbit, Shadow Rachael as the other purple bunny complained "Rat and Candy are busy over in New York. Terra was still fighting off Rachel Rabbit and Twisted Wolf, as time shuddered and distorted through the pizzeria. It physically hurt to look at the time distortions without the whole Bite of 87 thing, and the management were taking away an animatronic with a bloodied mouth, he couldn't really see which one though. 


	3. Pete, Riku and Stanley make Three- Urban Five Attraction (Five Nights at Freddy's Three)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With two rotting rabbit animatronics that hate each other and several hostile phantoms animatronics, Riku begins to regret taking on the Fazbear frights job. But why on earth is Pete even there as well?

Riku looked at the bear shaped navigation gummi, only to see it shift into a rotting rabbit. "Urgh! That's not right! I'm not letting this faulty Navigation Gummi out of my sight!" He muttered as he went to leave the real Twilight Town through a Dark Corridor as a wired figure glared angrily. "How long has it been since we left our world?" A calm female voice whispered as several voices muttered, with a robotic clown hiding in disguise. "It must've been fifteen. Bon-bon went offline five years ago!" "You're always too loud Funtime Freddy. If the co-star can't rise up to the task, perhaps we should do it ourselves?" ,/p>

The sound of footsteps echoed, as a monotone voice echoed through the forest of Twilight Town as the scenery glitched in front of a black coated man. "Oh it's you again Ennard. Surprised that Diz didn't hear you, all the way in that mansion of his." A man wearing a black coat sighed, as he revealed his face to the animatronic, who giggled at the sight of the Nobody's purple eyes. "Aww Michael. We knew you'd come back. Got a party in mind?" 

" Not after that stunt you pulled in Tomorrowland. We have to settle things with my Father, as soon as my heartless is defeated." A black corridor filled with bits and bites appeared as Ennard donned a similar coat. "We already know. Let's give William Afton a surprise he won't forget!" 

In hindsight, Riku thought signing up to Fazbear's frights was a horrible way to pass the time. But he'd needed the money, while waiting for a chance. Stanley had been quiet, though he'd opened up about being dumped in 2016, which confused Riku. "How could one world have such a radical time dilution? It's 2004 last time I checked." Riku thought as the Phone Dude. 

Just as night Five was about to end, Springtrap jumped and screamed at Riku, who hit him with a Keyblade before the zombie animatronic could crush his hands. 

On Night Six, Riku and Stanley were still dealing with the Phantoms as the other Springtrap's faceplates clicked, while the first Springtrap glared murderously at the night guards through the cameras. "That one with the face plates helped us escape from Springtrap. Why?" Stanley muttered as Riku whispered. "Maybe he was another victim like the golden bear with the phone call." Outside, Pete picked up his phone as H.E.U called on the other end. "Have you got the gasoline ready Pere? We can't let that killer of innocent children get loose from Fazbear's Fright." Pete shrugged, apparently whoever his contact was hadn't really picked up on the fake name thing, before going to get the matches. "Hey, I'd love to send that scumbag six feet under. But is there meant to be more then one of that schmuck in the horror attraction?" "Wait, what?" 

Funtime Springtrap moved to have a listen, while the clocks started rewinding and going wonky. 

The rotting Miscreation Heartless was about to crush Riku and Stanley, before a stranger's voice called out of nowhere, along with a bolt of Thunder magic. "Shock time robot."


	4. Nightmares, Mysteries and the Joy of Creation- Nightmare struck Hurricane 1983 (FNAF 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Xehanort and Eraqus wind up lost in a world they don't recognise, an advert for babysitting a child who constantly cries at the Afton family house catches their eye. But how can two Keyblade Masters in training handle the triple threat of Heartless, The Nightmare Animatronics and Fetch?  
> Or is there something much worse waiting in the sidelines of Hurricane, just awaiting a chance to enter this world?

Two teenage boys, one with black hair and the other with tanned skin and wearing odd clothes were looking at a babysitting advert. "This idea is dangerous Xehanort. we can't just babysit a child we don't know about! The World order must be followed." Xehanort groaned in annoyance as he eyed the advert. "Eraqus, we're in a world we don't know and the Keyhole could be anywhere. As long as we do something, then I don't care." None of them had heard about a man called William Afton before, but for somebody as ambitious as Xehanort, anything to pass the time would be better then small town boredom. 

Evan quickly stopped crying as his Mum and Dad stopped arguing at the mention of the babysitting advert. Mr Afton quickly adjusted his tie before shrugging. "Well none of you look like punks. So I guess you can take the job. There's a party at the Fredbear's Family Diner, so as long as you don't mess up too badly, I'll give you the cash." Mrs Afton muttered. "William, you can't just put these kids on the spot like this! 

As the grown ups left, Marion clutched his Fredbear plushie, as Eraqus waved hello, while Xehanort clattered around the house looking for some orange juice in the fridge. "Sorry about my friend. He's a bit antisocial." Marion or was it Evan gulped. "I thought he was going to scare me, like my big brother and his bully friends." Said bully, who was wearing a Foxy mask, was going out of the house. "Later losers, I'm going to see my mates!" Neither of the two Keyblade masters. 

Later that night, the trio were talking, when suddenly the sound of somebody walking up the hall, made Eraqus check. 

Fetch blinked at the nice blue puppet man, before hurrying from his charging station all the way in the new Fazbear warehouse, the Keyblade would have to be found. The warehouse workers all yelled and called the cops, while the Puppeteer smiled. 

"We have to shut the Keyhole, it's the only way keeping that thing from damaging this world for good!" Hermod yelled in his Keyblade armour while pointing at whatever the horrifying burned amalgamation of endoskeletons was, trying to skewer Eraqus with a hook as Xehanort muttered, while casually avoiding the panicking crowd of party guests. "I don't think that's even a Heartless Hermod, was just about to do that until you interrupted. But thanks I guess." Then suddenly Fetch broke through the back door barking angrily, ruining Xehanort's plan of escape. 


	5. Dream Popgoes, The Sister Location and Dreamscape of Nightmares (FNAF Sister Location, Popgoes and Five Nights At Candys 3/4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Riku have to deal with musical numbers, timeline mess-ups caused by those who are hurting, the annoying youth in the black coat, unwanted reveals into Xehanort's past , attempted body swapping and Killer animatronics. Oh and Lea's having to stop an evil blue puppet from kidnapping Sora and a dream world full of stuff belonging to somebody called Mary's bleeding into the present Sleeping World.

Two paths split as 

The cheery music started up as Riku hummed along, while Michael Afton just looked concerned as Handunit stated. "Please make sure that all of the Funtime Animatronics are ready to perform. Feel free to give them a controlled shock!" Circus Baby was also singing in the background, as the Funtimes were standing in the background, hidden from the stages where they were meant to perform. "We can't wait to meet you. So come join the animatronic family." 

Now Riku gulped as Michael Afton yelled. "Wait, what!?" The Nightmare Dream Eaters seemed afraid of something as they materialised with the usual puff of smoke. "You handle the Funtimes, I'll go and stop the Dream Eaters from getting into the office." Michael Afton gulped. "You don't sound like the other guy, the one with yellow

Sora stared in confusion along with his Dream Eaters, as the world wasn't quite the cramped and circus themed place as the almost Pranksters Paradise themed Circus Baby's pizza World on the split computer or CCTV screen was showing Riku's position. "Popgoes, I've never even seen this place in my life. But why does this feel familiar?" A red, grey and white robot standing near a monitor with six coloured buttons, screamed in panic with a blaring meter reading 50% Panic, which caused Sora's ears to bleed. "Who are you and why are you in my office?" The robot asked Sora while he replied. "Okay, that was pretty loud. I'm Sora. Just got here to do the night shift, I guess?" 

The robot nightguard sighed with relief. "Oh, that's a relief. You're probably not whoever that No Heart guy was, the one who babysat Evan Afton right?" Sora puzzled with his finger as his keyblade tapped on the chest in the office. "No, I'm not Xehanort. That's gotta be a mistake." At least whoever that Sam Fritz guy was nice enough to leave three messages on the phone. 

Riku briefly saw an Atari themed flashback showing Xehanort with Michael Afton in the same place Riku had been in, but Xehanort was about to tell Michael something, only to see a monsterous endoskeleton looking at him, while Michael nearly backed away from the shock panel. The cutscene faded away. 

Said blue puppet glared angrily at being put aside. Lea just brushed it off. "Well you're a bundle of laughs Vinnie. Almost like Saix. Better go get the stuff I need for the good fairies." But Kairi gulped as she saw the brown eyes briefly shine a cold blue at her approach through the dream scape, along with a purple door that had a skull shaped lock near the bit where the blue sky turned into red. Six coloured locks were keeping the door from being fully opened as Origami Cat shivered. "Kairi, whatever you do here in the dreamscape, don't go near that purple door. It appeared out of nowhere one day, after your friends tried to take the test. Something bad happened to Strings, so they locked the pain away. But there's someone dangerous on the other side." 

On Night Two, just as Riku was about to join Michael Afton at Circus Baby's Pizza World and Rental , the youth in the black coat grabbed his arm. "Don't go in there. Why are you cheating fate like this? I know this place too well. This world wasn't mean to be accessed , you're going in blind."

Riku groaned as he moved back from the strange youth. "Somebody's got to keep an eye on Michael, he feels really bad. He's literally all alone with killer animatronics, so somebody's got to help him out." The youth shrugged. "It's your funeral then. My future self barely stopped what happened in the real world." 

Elsewhere, Sora was looking through String's sticky notes on Night 1 and 2, while adding stickers of his own. Since somehow he'd been given a nightguard uniform in the same colour scheme on Night 1, Strings hadn't bothered trying to give him a security chase off the premises . But somebody else was watching in the office, as a voice crackled. "Simon says, why are you taking this "Mark of Mastery" exam? Is it to prove your worth for those who hide in your heart? Or is it to keep someone dear safe? We'll find out, the Tragedy Puppet and myself."

The oddly chilling monotonous voice echoed only to him, while Fritz Glade was explaining what would go on during Night Two, while Sora elbowed Strings. "Did you hear anything weird last night? Swear that red eyed skeleton was talking to us." 

The squirrel twins were annoying 

The pixel flashback showed Xehanort defeat a giant Heartless, only to back away in horror as pixelated blood covered the Scooping Room window. From the screams, Riku could tell that something horrible had happened to Michael Afton himself. 


End file.
